


食粮

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Summary: 金主×偶像
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Spider | Gunter von Goldberg II
Kudos: 11





	食粮

化妆师在给黑羽描眉，黑羽微微仰着下巴，眼睛半阖。大约五分钟之前，他正拿着化妆刷在自己脸上比划 ，姿势娴熟，但柔软毛刷上一粒粉也没沾上。尽管看起来和事实上，他都不比真正专业的化妆师差，有些场合他会自己给自己上妆，但接下来是一场重要的两小时公演。

“你又在化妆间掏烟，”黑羽在化妆师的手离开他的脸的时候说，“我看见了。”

身后的男人于是转到他面前来，黑色大衣带风。黑羽冲他挑眉，没有说话，因为化妆师开始用粉扑轻轻拍他的脸，一层漂亮的哑光的白在Spider眼睛里亮起，他知道，再过一会儿，它就会和黑羽快斗的皮肤融合，像一层用来塑封的透明薄膜，把干净秀气的眉毛、太阳花似的睫毛，润泽的嘴唇都封存。时长是两个小时。

Spider晃了几下手腕，一根烟从烟盒里轻佻地露头，黑羽用表情无声地表示了不赞同——化妆师在给他涂口红，颜色只比他原本唇色稍深一些。Spider被他逗笑，把烟盒揣回兜里，“挺好看的。”他意指黑羽皱起来的眉毛，不处于营业模式的黑羽不怎么在意它，通常是太乱了才想起来胡乱修一下。

他又靠近了一些，弯下腰。此时化妆师的最后一道工序完成了，她的高跟鞋踩着地板铿锵作响，像一种特殊的哨声，所有stuff都有序离开了化妆间，留下他二人。

“我不想补口红。”黑羽眯着眼睛，像只懒洋洋的猫，一种蛰伏的演技，离开场还有十五分钟的限定演出。

“怎么会，我同样有职业道德，不会在这时候亲你。”Spider松开他的下巴，脸上笑意不减，他托起黑羽的手心。

“喂...”

“你会戴手套的，对吧。”话音未落，Spider的唇已经碰上了黑羽的腕骨，吻同他本人一样，带着寒意。轻微的麻痒在肌肤上跳跃，黑羽忍不住颤了一下，听到Spider的轻笑，随即被松开，他看到手腕上技巧娴熟的红痕，残留着一缕微苦的烟味。黑羽无奈地耸耸肩，给自己戴上白手套，往下拽了拽，纤长漂亮的手指被流畅的白色线条裹了起来，而演出服的袖口终究和它有一段距离，暴露出凝滑的像块白玉的皮肤。

“去吧。”Spider说。

黑羽点了点头，腰背笔直，走向闪闪发光的舞台入口，Spider幽幽地点起了烟，他知道，出现在排山倒海般高呼的、火焰般狂热的粉丝眼中的黑羽快斗，会是完美到无懈可击的偶像。一个烟圈缓缓散开，他叠起一条腿，再过十分钟，黑羽的工作室会放出新代言的口红的vlog，虽然男性代言人能选用的色号十分有限，但他捧出来的当红小偶像总能有最优解。事实上，一切有关表演的事情上，黑羽总能做得出色，如果不做偶像，演员或魔术师（在被他挖中出道之前，黑羽确实是小有名气的魔术爱好者）也能驾驭地很好。但黑羽对于偶像职业有着超出寻常的执着，“比起演绎另一个人去获得赞赏，或是单纯的表演，‘我’更希望本人更能带给大家爱。”黑羽说这话的时候，蓝眼睛很亮很亮，像星星全落在了里面。

这番话让Spider满意，黑羽快斗确实是天生适合做偶像的人：他爱去爱所有人，也通晓自己有轻易攫取他人爱的能力。为了这份在舞台的镁光灯下汗水晶莹而璀璨透亮的爱，他心甘情愿淌入河流的中心。

场外能听到隐隐的安可声，随后是如雷掌声，潮水一样涌来又散去，留下一地亮晶晶的泪水和爱意凝成的贝壳。之后还会有饭去求签名和拥抱，黑羽从不拒绝，因此还得等一会儿，品牌方送的样品被经纪人工整地摆放在一旁，Spider随手拆开来，一列码的整齐的唇釉，黑羽拍广告只上了浅豆沙色，深色号则是让黑羽裸唇摆pose，不露脸的女性来演示、Spider看了耸耸肩，他私心更想把发暗发沉的猩红色抹上黑羽的唇，质地浓郁饱满的往下滴落，像血，又像一个饱含贪婪色欲的吻。

结束了一切工作，演出服换了一身黑衣黑裤的黑羽往地下车库走，Spider坐在车里等他，听到他和经纪人打电话，态度十分乖巧（“姐姐，我知道啦。有事电话联系。”），走近了看，他穿着个连帽衫，肚子上缝着口袋，帽子上熊耳朵一抖一抖，看起来心情很好。“Spider先生。”他拉开车门坐上副驾，脸上 还有尚未褪去的兴奋，瞳色是被太阳炼过的海水。

这时候可以名正言顺地挑他的下巴了，爱岗敬业的金主捏住小偶像的下巴，指尖触到火焰燃烧的余温。黑羽毫不犹豫地吻了上去，像是要平复还未耗尽的热情，Spider慢慢厮磨着他的唇舌，像引诱夏娃的蛇一样老练。不可避免地，黑羽拿手肘抵了他一下，Spider松开他，指腹在唇瓣上抹了一下，“有进步。”他夸奖道。

卸了妆的黑羽看起来有些苍白，小脸裹在黑色兜帽里，露一双很大的蓝眼睛，比实际年龄看起来还小上一两岁。完美的偶像、粉丝们的盛宴、现场怪物，最苛刻的评论家也不得不承认这些，Spider为此满意，更多是因为他占有的黑羽比其他所有人都完整。

黑羽在浴室冲凉，白皙赤裸的背部上嵌着一对翅膀样的蝴蝶骨，振翅欲飞，细密地蒙了一层水珠，Spider在外面看得心痒，脱了衣服走进去。黑羽回头，眼角被热气熏出一点绯色，灯光晕在瞳孔里，他笑了一下，通常用在炒热舞台气氛时的那种笑，很容易让人脸红。Spider倒是挺不为所动，脸上没什么波澜，黑羽丝毫不介意，蹲下来把对方半勃的阴茎含进嘴里。Spider把手按在他毛茸茸的后脑勺上，但没怎么施力，小家伙上道，含的深度够意思，也挺认真，舌头细细扫过柱身，再直接让龟头抵在柔软的喉咙上，没人能不硬不淌水，黑羽还在继续，吃得汁水淋漓，咂出细微的水声，漂亮的手抚上囊袋，被冷峻地瞪了一眼后缩了回去，专心用嘴伺候。金主便又摸着他还有半湿的细软黑发软糯的喉咙顶，但没怎么刻意坚持，时间差不多就示意着点了两下头，黑羽忍着干呕感把东西吐了出去，闭起眼睛，白浊打到脸上，他用舌尖卷了一下，味道确实有够差劲的。

“约法三章不射进去，自己倒吃起来了。”

“...给粉丝的一点额外服务。”黑羽清了清嗓子，打开花洒给自己的脸冲干净了，“毕竟Spider先生还没有爱上我。”

Spider哈哈大笑，赞许多过高兴。“野心家偶像，”他眼光着实毒辣，从第一眼见到在高中校园舞台上表演魔术的黑羽就如此深信。黑羽主动地朝他更凑近了些，Spider接住他圆润的臀部，两根手指顺顺当当滑了进去，小孩很聪明，学什么都快，上了几次床就知道给自己清理，润滑都被焐得温热，Spider轻松填进第二第三根手指，照着记忆对着熟悉的那点猛插了一番，抽出来的时候带出满指缝黏腻，黑羽短促地喘了几声，前面的阴茎已经半硬。

“受不了？”

黑羽咬着唇摇了摇头，眼睛倔着维持清醒。Spider耸耸肩，半搂半抱地把他从浴室摁到卧房的床上，咬着他的耳垂，从耳朵到脖子的皮肤立刻肉眼可见蒙了一层粉。黑羽控制不住地颤了两下，下一秒屁股上传来清脆的巴掌声，Spider要他痛从来不需要理由，想赢得粉丝的爱的偶像也从不抗拒，只是上身几乎塌在床上高高翘起屁股的姿势确实挺耻，他跪好（没什么难度，柔韧度可以鸭子坐），白皙浑圆的臀肉被打的泛起艳色，嫩红的肉洞微微开合。Spider托起他的胯骨，龟头在穴口处磨蹭，看见小孩的四肢关节都滚了一层红，还微微发颤。

“这么期待？”Spider有意曲解黑羽的反应，压着嗓子在他耳边问。

平时黑羽有一万句话可以回应，偶像回馈的天职啦，饭们的欲念和爱一样需要偶像承载啦，诸如此类，但他此刻骨头一酥，张着口只能哽出一声湿润的喘息——Spider顶进来了，几乎是把他剖开，钝刀杀人一样，把他烧得小腹发烫，过量的润滑被挤出体外，在这一刻耳朵轰鸣的下流想象中，几个迷乱的色块逐渐清晰，他感到自己的后穴像是个滴水的容器。大概又输了......他迷迷糊糊地想。

Spider俯身去咬他的蝴蝶骨，黑羽眼眶一热，他挺受不了这个，好吧其实他哪儿都挺受不了这个，但是迟了，他的下半身几乎是交给Spider管理的，本能地撑住跪好，Spider笑他确实是努力的偶像，把黑羽的下巴掰过来交换了一个类似于啃咬的长吻，黑羽的唇被叼出鲜红的血色，他便又想起那支口红，确实很适合。阴茎埋在穴里，黑羽已经被吻得迷迷糊糊，小腹泛起酸痒，忍不住自己动了一下腰，肉壁被撞击的钝声耻得他不敢再动，用湿润迷乱的眼神望着男人。Spider看着黑羽被撑得一丝褶皱都没有的嫩红穴口，心情很好，抬腰往里撞，把他撞得本能拿手心捂住呻吟，又像想起来什么似的垂下小臂，紧紧攥着床单，挺翘圆润的臀随着撞击颠簸。

这个姿势是他们最惯常用的，Spider喜欢，敬业的小偶像身材皮肤均管理得当，背部像一张漂亮的弓，肩头圆润，流畅线条到腰处收紧，弧和直都完美，两手把控刚好。光看那两瓣白皙的臀肉，去拍别的片子也很适合吧？他漫不经心地想着，俯身去叼黑羽的后颈，像只圈地盘的独狼，黑羽被插入了状态，随便一吸皮肤上就绽开一朵红痕，股缝湿滑泞泥， 含着粗大性器努力吸嘬吞咽。

Spider不再扶着他的腰，伸手去掐他的乳尖，不出所料的硬挺。“舒服？很喜欢？”他问出口的同时狠狠掐了一把，逼出黑羽一声哭喘，那一下像过电一样，唰一下麻痹了他整个神经，张着口，任涎液湿了小巧的下巴尖。Spider被突然绞紧的穴肉夹得闷哼了一声，往最深处猛捅，差不多是要把这具纤细的身体捅个对穿，声线倒还平静，耐着性子把刚才的问题又问了一遍。

黑羽深呼吸几下，喉咙间的抽气音都是又黏又湿润的，“...Spider先生...不舒服？...不喜欢吗...？”他断断续续反问道。Spider眼里霎时闪过几分狂乱，在那两瓣泛着漂亮粉色的臀肉上拍了两下，让黑羽自己把自己分得更开，“有进步。”他揶揄道，随后是不留一分力气，整根抽出再没入，黑羽被玩着红肿的乳头和早就硬得淌水的性器，差点给撞趴下，感觉浑身的骨头都要散架，发出抗拒的哭喘，当然金主不会那么好心。最后他真的撑不住了，脸几乎都贴在床单上，只有下半身抬高，很羞耻的姿势，但本人已经意识不到了，坚硬龟头往敏感点毫不留情的挤压，他很快就涣散着眼神在Spider手里射了一次。

Spider把他翻过来，意料之中的，那双蓝眼睛里面已经没有多少清明，湿湿的还有些肿，乳头被掐得有些破皮，他含进嘴里，用舌尖打着圈爱抚，舔得黑羽一阵阵细细地发抖，漂亮的指节一根根扣上Spider宽厚的背，在灯光下被照成易碎的瓷白色。Spider揉开那个水光潋滟的小洞，能看见刚刚高潮完一轮的肠肉还在止不住发颤，黑羽咬紧了牙关，却还是在被肉刃紧贴着内壁时的摩擦感激得哭喘——恶趣味的金主兼潜在粉丝最爱在不应期操他。这时候黑羽是最乖的，与平日冷静的模样相去甚远，睫毛上滚着泪，穴肉滚烫绵密地绞着男人，穴心更是软烂又炽热，随便往那里顶都舒爽。

黑羽第二次射精的时候稀薄一些，两小时的公演很是累人，跳完整场整个人像从水里捞出来的一样，但敬业的偶像向来不偷懒，那个小洞快被操化了，噗兹声在房间里回响，分不清究竟是润滑还是精液，又或者是别的什么。Spider偶尔也会冒出一些别的想法，倒不是心疼或温存之类的无聊想法，就是单纯看他被搞得痉挛哆嗦，出水不停的烂熟模样也还要努力撑着意识的样子好玩，就此放过的话，日后也总能讨到别的利息。比如让黑羽夹着跳蛋，内里高潮连连还要在镜头前保持完美偶像的形象，一丝喘息都不露出——为了去爱人，他能做到何种地步呀。

“你说是吧？快斗。”他低头吻了吻黑羽汗湿的黑发，声音近乎温柔。

“...禁止...恋爱条例，”黑羽肉眼可见地被操过头了，即便说起职业规范，声音也低哑黏腻，和腿根一样不住发颤，“......不可以...叫我的名字，在这种场.....”

Spider不耐烦地堵住了他后半句话，衔着他的嘴唇慢慢厮磨，下身仍不停，把黑羽的浪叫全咽下肚皮，小偶像不喜欢失控感，他和黑羽都知道得很清楚。肉穴被插得通红，结合处淫液打湿了床单，却还不知廉耻地把粗大器具裹得死紧，甚至往里浅浅一戳还会再溢出来，蜷着脚趾彻底没了挣扎的意思——还需要Spider来把控他的声音、表情，意味着这次黑羽也没有赢。小偶像的鼻子有一点委屈的潮红，男人还在继续挞伐他的敏感带，又被推上高潮的时候，黑羽的反应大得惊人，酥麻和疼痛从小腹一路灼至指尖，穴肉缩得像在榨精，不能自已地哭喊求饶，Spider则咬着他的耳朵这么回答，“下次努力。”

精液顺着大腿流下了床单，黑羽眼前阵阵发白，被高潮的余韵刺激得泪眼迷蒙，在温水一般的睡意没过头顶之前，Spider的吻又落了下来，仍旧带着凉意。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是把爱给了非偶像状态的快斗的Spider，  
> 和想得到类似饭的情感的敬业偶像快斗。但俺写得太差了只好在最后标一下，希望以后写这种类型的能表达的更好……感谢阅读！


End file.
